The present invention is directed to an antenna for use in a mobile terminal and particularly to an auxiliary antenna for use in a mobile terminal.
Mobile terminals, such as cellular phones, pagers, personal digital assistants, and the like have exploded into the public's consciousness. One recent innovation pioneered by a consortium of mobile terminal manufacturers is a communication technology called Bluetooth that operates in the ISM band at 2.4 to 2.485 GHz in the electromagnetic spectrum. Mobile terminals are being adapted to incorporate this technology. Mobile terminals are also being adapted to operate with position detection systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS). GPS operates at 1.57542 GHz.
Due to the fact that these technologies operate at frequencies different from those normally associated with wireless communications, mobile terminals need additional, or at least different, antennas to function properly with these technologies.